Ban Save Us All
by celtic7irish
Summary: The Limitless Fortress is doomed, unless Ban Midou can retrieve the core to the instrument that would destroy them all. Unfortunately, it's a one-man show, and Ginji must be left behind with a keeper. Ginji/Makubex. Not accurate; I only know the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Makubex growled in frustration, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed, the glow of the mother computer his only light, making his eyes glow almost manically in his irritation. Why wouldn't the calculations work out right? What was he missing?

"Makubex?" a tentative voice called, but the computer genius ignored Sakura in favor of glaring at the computer, his fingers still typing in code after code, trying to break through whatever block was preventing him from obtaining the calculations he desired.

Sakura bowed to someone outside the room and gestured inside, but Makubex wasn't paying attention. Until a boisterously loud, utterly familiar voice, called out, "Hey, Makubex! What's up?!" The boy's hands froze, poised above the keyboard, as his head whipped around so he could stare, wide-eyed, at the intruder. He had been so focused on what he was doing that he hadn't even seen the computer alert that would have warned him that his former leader was on his way up. There, in the doorway, stood Amano Ginji, still wearing that stupid grin, his eyes sparkling with happiness and curiosity.

Recovering himself, Makubex shrugged. "I'm just working on some calculations," he replied casually, his eyes flashing at Sakura when the girl went to contradict him. She flinched slightly and just bowed again at Ginji before taking her leave.

Ginji, being as clueless as usual, didn't notice the interactions between them, and so had no reason to suspect that anything might be wrong. Instead, he strolled into Makubex's command room and seated himself on the floor next to the younger boy. Brown eyes regarded him warmly, and Makubex felt that same warmth that came whenever Ginji directed his attention to him. Ginji had always been there, for all of them, and even when he had left the Limitless Fortress, somehow Makubex had known that if they truly had a need for him, he would return. And so he had, coming to the rescue with his partner and allies to take back the IL and to stop Makubex from destroying the entire Fortress, and all the people living within its walls.

Now, though, Makubex found himself curious. He wouldn't put it past Ginji to just stop by to say hello, but he hadn't for an entire year after his last visit. And they were okay with that, because they all knew that should the need arise, Makubex could send word with Shido or Kazuki, or even Juubei, and Ginji would return to them, ready to give assistance in any form. Makubex held that knowledge dear, and so found that he could survive when Ginji was gone – could push away the depression and the anger, could find hope and reasons to live, even if he was forever locked inside of the Limitless Fortress. It was his home, after all. His home, and his birthplace.

But for now, he mused, his hands flying instinctively across the keyboard, hiding what he had been working on and bringing up harmless information instead, Ginji must have a reason for coming here without being called upon. Turning to stare up at the taller boy, Makubex asked softly, "Have you just come to say hello, Ginji? Or was there something you needed?"

Dimples appeared as the former Thunder Emperor smiled broadly, his eyes lighting up as he replied, a bit sheepishly, "Well, actually, Makubex…I was sort of wondering if Ban and I could stay here for a few days?" He ducked his head a bit in embarrassment, waiting for Makubex's reply. The computer genius, however, could only stare at him, completely thrown. Ginji actually wanted to stay in the Limitless Fortress? It wasn't in any danger of being destroyed, which Makubex would have known about, and he was also well aware that Ginji was afraid of this place, simply because it brought back the Thunder Emperor, and Ginji was afraid of that darker, crueler side of him. Makubex had never feared Raitei before, though, simply because their leader would never raise his power against any of them. It was a known fact, and it had comforted them all to be part of the Volts, and to know that their leader cared for them all, even if he couldn't show it properly.

Then again, the Limitless Fortress had hardened all of those within its walls. Only a lucky few, like Ginji, could walk away from it and find a new type of freedom – freedom that wasn't taken by power and by force, but freedom that was given in the simple act of being allowed to be whoever you wanted to be.

Realizing that he was getting distracted, again, Makubex turned his attention back to the waiting Ginji. "I don't mind," he replied slowly, holding up a hand when Ginji went to thank him, no doubt boisterously. "But would you please tell me why, exactly, you and Ban want to stay here for a while? And how long, exactly, are we talking about?" He really wanted to know, because his calculations might have to be put on hold for however long he had to entertain his two guests, and he didn't have very much time to lose.

"Ah, well, you see," Ginji started, blushing, "our last clients were a little…rowdy. We got the item they requested, but the people who we had snatched it from followed us when we met up with the clients at the Honky Tonk, and a fight broke out. Ban and I had to step in," Ginji trailed off, and Makubex closed his eyes, knowing exactly where this was going.

"The building was destroyed?" he asked softly, feeling the beginning s of a headache. At Ginji's affirming nod, Makubex sighed. "And your car?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It was towed away, and we don't have the money to get it back yet," Ginji answered sheepishly, watching Makubex with that endearing grin on his face – the one that said 'yeah, I messed up, but you love me anyways, right?' It was a look that none of the Volts could resist, so he didn't even try.

"All right. You and Midou Ban may stay here for as long as you need to," he acquiesced. Ginji's smile grew wide, right before he launched himself at the surprised Makubex. Unprepared, both boys tumbled backwards onto the floor, and Makubex found himself gasping for air as Ginji hugged him. He had almost forgotten just how boisterous this new Ginji was. No, not new, he corrected himself. Ginji was as he was always meant to be, as he would have been without the Limitless Fortress feeding him power and causing him so much pain. Perhaps, Makubex admitted grudgingly, Ban Midou's challenge to Ginji had been a good thing. Not that he'd ever admit as much to Ban.  
Ginji finally seemed to realize that he was still squeezing the breath out of the slighter body beneath him, and shifted upwards, letting him breathe, which he did gratefully.

"Yes, well, you'd better go tell that partner of yours that you'll be staying here," Makubex smirked, glancing at the screens and seeing that Ban had gotten himself into trouble…again. "Preferably before he destroys the Limitless Fortress on his own." Makubex was under no illusions about the strength that Ban Midou held in his right hand, and in his serpent's gaze. The Jagan, or evil eye, wasn't something to tamper with, but at least it had set limitations. That grip of his, however, had no limitations on its strength save for those that Ban forced upon it.

Ginji blinked, then turned to glance at the monitors as well. Seeing his partner in the middle of a fight – enjoying himself completely, of course – he rolled his eyes before jumping to his feet. "Thanks, Makubex. See you later!" he called as he bolted out the door in a flurry of movement, before leaving Makubex to sit in the silence that had been left in his wake.

With a sigh, Makubex turned back to his computer, quickly encrypting all files relating to his interrupted search. There would be time for that later, after Ginji and his troublesome partner left. For now, though, he simply couldn't risk anybody realizing what he was doing. Ginji was a lot smarter than he appeared, and Ban was even more intelligent than him. It wouldn't take the Jagan user very long to figure what he was doing, and Makubex knew full well that he'd try to stop him. No, it was better to put the research on hold for now. Who knew? Maybe a few days away from the computer would let him see what it was that he was missing. For now, though, he had some visitors to entertain.


	2. Chapter 2

He had forgotten just how different thing had been when Ginji was the Thunder Emperor, leader of the Volts. When they had all had the power to keep peace among the Lower Levels of the Limitless Fortress. Had had forgotten, also, just how charismatic Ginji was. Even this boisterous, slightly dorky Ginji drew people to him, like moths to a brightly lit lantern. Children gathered around him easily, and carefree laughter filled the air again. It was a sound that Makubex hadn't heard in a long time, hadn't even realized how much he missed it until it was back.

With a quiet sigh, Makubex turned back to his work. The time he had to work on his calculations was severely shortened with Ginji and Ban's presence with the walls of the Fortress, and he still couldn't figure out what he was missing. It was only at times like this, when Ginji dragged his reluctant partner outside to go play with the children, or spar with Kazuki and Shido, who had returned to visit, that Makubex could work on his newest project.

Unfortunately, Makubex thought glumly, his work was made more difficult by the fact that he wanted to be out there with them, watching Ginji play with the children, while conversing with Kazuki. He missed listening to Juubei's calm reasoning, and Emishi's stupid jokes. Even Sakura spent time outside with the others.

Shaking his head sharply, Makubex chastised himself under his breath. "If you don't get this done, you won't have to worry about what's going on outside, because it will cease to matter!" Sighing, he forced himself to focus back on his work, his fingers flying across the keyboard again. Maybe if he….

A few keystrokes later, and Makubex gave up on that train of thought. Obviously, he was missing something, and if he couldn't figure it out soon, he'd have to ask for help, which he was loathe to do, because it meant dragging Ginji into yet another dangerous job that he hadn't signed up for.

A loud crash, followed by laughter, indicated that Ginji was back inside, and had probably tripped or something. Makubex shook his head at the older boy's antics. He understood why Ginji behaved that way, though, and he couldn't fault him. Ginji was so afraid of becoming the Thunder Emperor again that he did everything with a sort of manic, childlike energy to keep him pushed back. Still, the Thunder Emperor would not be held back for much longer, especially with the Fortress feeding its Emperor more power with every passing hour, but hopefully, Ginji and Ban would be leaving before Ginji became what he most feared once more.

Tempted to roll his eyes, Makubex again set aside the data and turned towards the door, his face as neutral and calm as always. He wouldn't bother Ginji with his problems just yet. After all, Ginji had already come to the rescue twice now. He didn't deserve to keep getting pulled back to the one place that he had been so desperate to leave that he had abandoned all of them to go off with a complete stranger as his new partner. It wasn't fair to ask so much of him.

Makubex was jarred abruptly out of his musings by the arrival of the very man he had been thinking about. Ginji's face was flushed with laughter and embarrassment, and Ban stood over him, mussing his spiked hair and teasing him about being such a klutz. Watching them together, Makubex felt a pang of jealousy, but shook it off. He had known, when Ginji left the first time, that he would never be back for more than a short visit. At the time, a visit was the most that Makubex could hope for, if he hoped for anything at all.

Feeling the gaze on him, Makubex lifted his head and found his eyes locked with Ban Midou's. He had a brief thought for avoiding the man's full gaze, but he immediately discarded that idea. He was of no threat to Ban right now, and the other man was very careful about when and how he used his Jagan.

One slender eyebrow raised up as those violet eyes stared at him over the sunglasses, and a curious smile played around the edges of his mouth. In the next instant, the moment was lost as Ginji stumbled into the room, tripping, gaining both men's attention. Ban just shook his head in exasperation at his partner's antics, and the tension was broken. But it didn't matter now. That single moment of eye contact had done the trick. Ban _knew_ that Makubex needed Ginji, needed the Thunder Emperor and leader of the Volts back. Just as Makubex knew that Ban would never let Ginji go.

Still, Makubex thought, watching absentmindedly as Ban whacked Ginji on the back of his head, Ban's reaction hadn't been what he had thought it would be. Apparently, he had misjudged the partners. Not that it really mattered, but Makubex found it curious nonetheless. It was obvious that they cared a lot for each other, and that they would do anything for each other. Their personalities were so different, but they worked together as a nearly unstoppable force. Strong and determined in battle, and completely guileless – there was no deception, no secrets in their friendship. They each knew exactly who and what the other was, and it bound them tightly to each other. But deep friendship was as far as it went.

These thoughts flew through Makubex's head as he smiled at the two men. "You two are completely hopeless. Do me a favor, and don't destroy our home while you're at it, okay?" he asked, teasing just a little bit.

Ginji grinned up at him from his position on the floor, where Ban had pinned him during their wrestling match. "Nah, Makubex. We wouldn't do something like that! At least not on purpose!" he assured the silver-haired boy, his eyes sparkling with laughter. Still, for those who were observant enough – and both Makubex and Ban were – the shadows were there, lurking just under the surface, controlled for the moment, but only through sheer force of will. Ginji would have to leave, and soon. Already, his powers were increasing exponentially, as they had every time the blonde walked into the Fortress that he had once called home.

Makubex both rejoiced in Ginji's inevitable departure, and felt a great sorrow at having to watch the man he adored walk away from him yet again. Still, it would do no good for Ginji to remain there, interrupting Makubex's work and risking his sanity with every passing hour.

For now, though, Makubex would enjoy the next couple of days until Ban and Ginji were forced to depart once more, for what would possibly be the last time. Shaking his head, the silver-haired boy pushed all sad thoughts from his mind, and joined in the fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Ginji and Ban were preparing to leave. Hevn had contacted them with what was supposed to be a big job, and the client had made a partial payment up front – enough for them to pay the fees for their car. The repairs on Paul's coffee shop had been completed yesterday, so there was really no reason for them to stay at the Infinite Fortress.

Makubex stood still, debating with himself, despite knowing that he'd never tell Ginji what he was doing, or what might happen to everybody in the Fortress if he failed. Ginji stood by the door, chatting with Kazuki and Shido, who had dropped by to deliver the good news. Ban stood a little behind him, in the shadows, his sharp eyes watching his partner, like always.

That clever gaze flickered over to Makubex, and Ban shifted, pushing off from the wall and walking towards the younger boy. Makubex sighed; he really didn't want to talk to Ban Midou. The spiky-haired snake was far too clever for his own good, and had no doubt realized how desperate Makubex was to not see Ginji walk out of the Lower Levels and go back to his life with Ban as a retriever.

Stopping in front of him, Ban just stared down at the shorter boy, keeping quiet, and Makubex sighed, trying to gather his scattered thoughts. "Will he come back?" he finally asked, quietly, because that was the most important question.

Ban shrugged casually, replying, "I don't know. Probably, though. He knows what happened the last time he left you guys, when he thought it was for good." Makubex nodded, expecting the answer, but finding that it gave him a sense of hope, knowing that if he finished his calculations and survived the next couple of weeks, he might get to see Ginji again.

"Oi! Ban-chan! You ready to go yet?" Ginji hollered, waving. His face was friendly enough, but both men could see the tension vibrating off of him. He had started shocking anybody who got within several feet of him. It was unintentional, of course, but as his power grew, so did it's reach, and he was slowly losing control.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Ban called back, turning away from Makubex. Walking over towards Ginji, he threw casually back over his shoulder, "He's not so lucky with the women, you know."

Makubex's brows furrowed, completely thrown by the non-sequitor. What did Ginji's lack of luck with girls have to do with anything? Shrugging it off to wonder about later, Makubex lifted his arm and waved back at Ginji. Lowering his arm, the silver-haired genius watched Ginji's strong back walk away from the Limitless Fortress, and from him, for what might be the last time.

Clenching his fists, Makubex whirled around and walked back over to his computer, booting up the program he had been walking on, and letting his fingers fly over the keys in a familiar motion. He _would _find what he was missing, and he would make sure that the Fortress was still standing when Ginji was ready to return.

He was staring intently at the screen, where his calculations had hit a standstill, when Sakura walked back into the room. She had gone with Ginji and Ban to see Ren before they left. The pharmacist's daughter had more or less accepted that she was a part of the Fortress's virtual reality, and still moved around the place as she had before. She was thrilled when the former leader of the Volts had returned, even if it was only for a few days.

"They have left," Sakura murmured softly, settling herself behind Makubex, on his right side. Makubex just nodded, still scrutinizing the screen, occasionally tapping a few keys before growling and backing up again, obviously not getting anywhere.

Inadvertently, he allowed his mind to wander, and found himself puzzling over the mystery that was Ban Midou. A man who was easily powerful enough to belong to the Fortress's upper echelon, Babylon Tower, he chose instead to remain outside of the Fortress, spending his days on oftentimes life-risking jobs, losing money faster than he and Ginji could make it, and running up an endless tab at Paul's shop.

Years ago, when Ban had challenged Ginji – or perhaps it had been the other way around – Makubex had felt the older boy's strength and had known, deep inside, that the Lightning Emperor would not be able to win. He had expected it to be a death match, though, so when the fight was over and Ban reached out his hand to Ginji, Makubex was thrown completely off-guard. When Ginji had taken Ban's hand, they had known then that he was leaving them for good.

Makubex paused, his fingers frozen over the keys as he stared blankly at the growing screen in front of him. Ban Midou…the only man in the world who was just as unpredictable as Amano Ginji – and the only man who could challenge him here, in the heart of the Limitless Fortress. And that's exactly who Makubex needed, someone with enough raw strength to forcibly tear his calculations into position.

Makubex frowned, but he really couldn't see any way around it. Ban Midou was the only person that could save them all, as much as it galled Makubex to admit. Of course, he was furious at himself as well. He had a mental block where the older boy was concerned, and so disregarded him as a key player in his plans. Because of that, he had missed it, and was now in the position of having to contact Ban and ask for his help.

Growling under his breath, Makubex turned to Sakura, who remained steady in her position on his right. "We need Ban Midou," he told her sourly, the frown already tugging at his mouth. Sakura blinked, startled, but then just nodded and stood. She would contact Ban and inform him that he – and only he – would be needed back at the Fortress sooner. They would not risk Ginji's sanity again, not so soon after he had just left, the Lightning Emperor snapping so close to the surface.

Still sitting at his mother computer, Makubex started typing furiously. He had a lot of work to get done before Ban was allowed anywhere near the Beltline. Makubex would do what he could, but would have to trust Ban and his snake bite to do the rest. Not even Ban's Jagan would be enough to help him. In fact, against what awaited him in the Beltline and above, it would be rendered completely useless.

Makubex sighed, things clicking rapidly into place now. Unfortunately, even this wasn't guaranteed, simply because Ban Midou himself was an unknown factor in the equation. He was strong enough in theory, but oftentimes, theory and reality didn't coincide, especially in a place like this.

"Heh. Relying on Ban Midou to save us all. What am I thinking?" he wondered out loud, already knowing the answer. He was thinking that there was no longer any time left to search for another option. It was either force the calculations to align and stop those monsters from destroying the entirety of the lower levels, or risk running out of time. So Ban Midou it would have to be. The problem, of course, would be convincing Ginji to stay behind while his partner returned to the Fortress.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you here?" Makubex demanded, staring hard at the blond standing in his doorway. If he had thought that it would do any good, he would have stopped Ginji outside of the Fortress and kept him from entering entirely. As it was, there was no stopping Ginji once his mind was set, so Makubex had resigned himself to allowing the other boy into his lair.

Now, of course, the problem would be convincing him to stay here, out of harm's way. The only way to do that, he supposed, would be to make Ginji believe that his going would only make things worse. Which meant, Makubex thought in irritation, he'd have to clue Ginji in to the very real danger that the Fortress was in at this very moment.

"Well, I couldn't just let Ban come by himself," Ginji replied honestly, his eyes serious. "We're partners, and if you had to call him here, then that means that this place is in trouble. I can't let my partner and my friends risk themselves without me. Besides, this is my home, too!" he pointed out logically.

Makubex brought a hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and trying to will away the inevitable headache. He had known that Ginji would refuse to let his partner go without him, but he had still somehow held out hope that perhaps Ban would find a way to leave him behind, even if only for a few hours. Long enough, at least, for him to be filled in and to head for the Beltline. Apparently, either Ban or Ginji had had a different idea.

Makubex replied as patiently as possible, "Yes, Ginji, you are correct. This is indeed your home, too, and it is in trouble. However, your particular abilities will not help. In fact, they would prove to be detrimental in saving the Limitless Fortress and all of those who reside within its walls. Therefore, you cannot help your partner," he stated bluntly, well aware that Ginji would not understand if he was subtle about it.

Ginji just tipped his head to the side and stared at Makubex, all the playfulness gone from his face now. "My powers would hurt your chances?" he asked softly, and Makubex nodded an affirmation. "And if I didn't use them?" he asked, just as quietly.

"It's not just your powers, Ginji, but your very existence that is detrimental. We cannot allow you to proceed any further than this," he explained, willing Ginji to just give in gracefully and remain in the room with him, where he could keep an eye on the older boy.

Ginji opened his mouth, obviously ready to protest, but was stopped by a fist as Ban clouted him on the back of the head. "Baka!" he muttered. "You heard him; you can't come. While I appreciate your concern, I'll be fine without you. I'll fix the problem and be back before you know it. Although," he warned, "if I come back and see the Lightning Emperor, I'm going to kick your ass."

Makubex blinked. Hmm…apparently, Ban wasn't going to fight to bring his partner along. Normally, he'd do whatever he felt like doing, regardless of what Makubex or anybody else had to say about it. But then why did he even let the other boy come along, if he was going to refuse him?

"_He's not so lucky with the women, you know." _Ban's words from the previous day flashed back to Makubex, who whipped his head around to stare at Ban, who was deliberately ignoring him in order to heckle Ginji. What was Ban trying to do? And why?

Shaking his head, Makubex knew that he was unlikely to get the answer from the man who wielded the Snake Bite, and so was unwilling to attempt to do so. He would tell Ban what he needed to do, and then let the man go on his own way. Either Ban would succeed, and the Fortress would be saved, or he would fail, in which case, they were all doomed anyhow.

There was a loud crack, followed by a heavy thud, and Makubex blinked, realizing that he had been spacing out again. There, on the floor in front of him, an unconscious Ginji was splayed out on the floor. Apparently, Ban had put him there. Narrowing his eyes, Makubex watched as Sakura knelt by Ginji's side before raising his head to glare at Ban, who stared back at him casually, completely unconcerned by this display of anger.

"He won't let me go, otherwise," Ban replied simply, shrugging. Then he smirked, "Why don't you just give me my marching orders, and let me get to it? I thought you said that we didn't have any time to spare."

Growling, Makubex turned back to his mother computer, bringing up several screens to show Ban. "I need you to make your way up past the Beltline, and into the first level of Babylon Tower. Once you are there, you will need to find _this_," he instructed, bringing up another picture and waiting until Ban nodded. "You will need to destroy it entirely, preferably using the strength of your Snake Bite, and then bring the central core back to the Lower Level."

Bringing up another image, Makubex showed the older boy the rounded stone-like object that he needed to retrieve. It gave off a faint blue glow, and strange images stretched across it in asymmetrical patterns. Ban just nodded his understanding, and Makubex turned to Sakura, who handed him a folded map. "Here's the map that will get you into the Beltline. From there, you are on your own, but you must always head upwards. To come back down at any point will take too much time, rendering your trip useless and killing us all."

Ban gave a low whistle. "Wow. No pressure there, computer geek," he muttered softly. Makubex let the comment slide, handing the map to Ban, who took it and tucked it into his jacket. "All right. I'm on my way, then," he said, heading for the door. When he reached the exit, he turned back to look at Sakura, but his words were obviously intended for Makubex.

"Take care of the idiot, would you? He'll follow me if you don't keep him occupied, and then who knows what will happen?" With that, Ban Midou was gone, on a single-person mission to save them all, and Makubex was left with a slowly waking Lightning Emperor. He sighed quietly, before setting the mother computer to track Ban's progress. Ban would do his job, and Makubex would do his in return.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that Amano Ginji was unhappy would be an understatement. When he had woken up after Ban's fist had rendered him unconscious, his powers were hissing and spoiling for a fight. Makubex was very careful to manipulate the main computer room to be soothing, giving the Lightning Emperor nothing for his aggression to lash out at. Eventually, he had calmed down, and now he was sulking over in the corner.

Makubex had decided to let him be for a while, and was keenly observing Ban's progress. Ban hadn't run into any problems going through Lower Town, because Makubex had made sure of it, using his Wire Doll system to control and eliminate any potential threats to Ban's progress. He would have a hard enough time fighting the enemies within the Beltline without having to waste time and energy on a handful of rogue punks.

"Hmm…looks like Ban's found his first decent opponent," Makubex observed aloud, watching as Ban stopped to stare at the brute that was now standing before him. If Makubex's information was correct – and it had never been wrong – then this guy had a huge amount of raw power, but wasn't much of a strategist. If Ban could just avoid getting too close to his opponent's fists, then he shouldn't have any problems.

And why should he? This was only the front lines of the Beltline. Monsters like this one were a dime a dozen, intended solely to discourage the weak and cowardly from venturing out of the lower levels of the Fortress. For a strong fighter, they wouldn't put up much of a challenge.

Ginji had heard him, as Makubex had intended, and now approached the computers, settling in right behind the younger boy, who stiffened, feeling the heat and electricity in a long line down his spine. He had forgotten about this feeling, from back when the Volts had been power. The Lightning Emperor always gave off an electrical charge, lending warmth and a tingling sensation to anybody who stood too close to him.

Seemingly unaware of what he was doing, Ginji peered over Makubex's shoulders and stared at the monitors, watching the start of the fight. His eyes flicked between Ban and his opponent, and he grinned widely, sitting back a little and putting some space between them. "That guy will be a piece of cake for Ban," he stated confidently. Makubex nodded in agreement, relaxing now that the electrifying tingle wasn't sending odd messages from his spine to the rest of his nerves.

"Yes, guys like this, while common in the Beltline, won't prove to be much of a challenge to somebody like Midou," he murmured, watching raptly as Ban finished off his opponent with a sharp snake bite to the throat. "Going for the jugular, I see," he noted interestedly. "I thought you guys didn't kill," he spoke out loud, not sure if he'd get an answer.

"The Get Backers don't kill," Ginji agreed. "However, this isn't the Get Backers. This is Ban Midou, heir to the Jagan and the Snake Bite, and he's on a time limit."

Slowly, Makubex turned his head to stare at Ginji, and was met with very serious brown eyes. "You didn't think that our partnership went just one way, did you?" he asked softly. Makubex didn't answer, because that's exactly what he had believed, and they both knew it. "Ban wasn't always like he is now. There was a time when he was young that he was as hard as any criminal, and wouldn't hesitate to kill his opponents. Then he met Himiko and her brother, and he…changed. But that part of him never went away," Ginji spoke quietly now, so that Makubex had to strain to hear him.

"That part of him is what allowed him to beat Kuroudo, and will allow him to take on every enemy between the Beltline and his target. But," he chirped, his tone light, "he didn't kill that huge brute, just knocked the breath out of him."

His eyes widening, the younger boy whipped his head back around the computers, one of the screens still on Ban's opponent, while other screens tracked his progress. Sure enough, the man appeared to be slowly regaining consciousness. "Why did he go for the throat, then?" Makubex wondered. Usually, Ban Midou went for the spine when using his snake bite.

"As a warning, and to buy him some time," Ginji replied, grinning. "You're not the only one who thought that he killed that guy," he pointed out logically. Makubex absorbed his words, and then chuckled. It was true; Ban was a genius when it came to strategy. No doubt there were other front soldiers on the first floor of the Beltline. Seeing one of their own die so quickly at Ban's hands would make the others hesitate, giving their target time to race past them and on towards the next floor before they realized what had happened.

Ginji smiled at Makubex's amusement, his warm brown eyes content for now. In them, Makubex could see the knowledge that Ginji trusted his partner to do what needed to be done, to succeed in his mission, even without any back-up. If that was the case, then Makubex would relax and trust Ban as well.

Suddenly, Ginji froze, and Makubex started. What? What was wrong? Following Ginji's line of sight, Makubex turned back towards his monitors, just in time to see Ban go flying backwards, to crash into a stone wall…at the opposite end of the corridor from where he was. It looked like their targets had figured out what was happening more quickly than they had prepared for, and weren't playing around. They had sent out a telekinetic, who seemed hell-bent on shoving Ban through the wall he had just hit. Ban wouldn't even be able to get close enough to him to use his snake bite.

Ginji grabbed Makubex's shoulders, and the younger boy cried out at the jolt of electricity that shot through him with the other man's irritation. It looked like Ginji had just about had enough, but he sat there, watching the screen intently, his grip still hard on Makubex's shoulder. As they watched, seemingly spellbound, Ban made a last ditch effort at freeing himself, and Makubex cursed as he attempted to wield the Jagan. He had warned him, hadn't he? 

Sure enough, Ban's eyes widened, and he screamed, the force of the rebounded Jagan tearing through his body. The Jagan might be intended to provide merely illusions, but it was brought forth by power nonetheless, and that power had just been thrust back at him, sharp as a blade. And so, he screamed, and the telekinetic threw him again, dragging him forwards only to throw him back. This time, though, the wall didn't stop him, and Ban crashed through the stone, landing on the unforgiving ground in a tangled heap and not moving, his breaths harsh and ragged.

Ginji stood, determination in his stance, his eyes flashing furiously while the lighting hissed and spit all around him, spoiling for a fight. Makubex froze, afraid to gain the Lightning Emperor's attention. Whirling, Ginji went to leave, and Makubex forced himself to move. He couldn't let Ginji go, not while there was still a chance. Ban was strong; he had to be, to be partners with the Lightning Emperor.

Darting forward, Makubex reacted instinctively, grabbing Ginji's sleeve, and crying out again as the sharp spikes of electricity jolted through him. When the other man turned around, Makubex knew fear. There was nothing left of Ginji in that gaze. Seeing his partner fall after only his second opponent had brought back the fury that Ginji tried so hard to control. Now it was loose, and it was wreaking havoc on both of the men standing there. Makubex needed to bring Ginji back to himself, and quickly.

Blinded by the flashes of electricity that emanated from his former leader, Makubex once more relied on instinct, Ban's words echoing in his head. "Take care of the idiot, would you?" Shuddering, Makubex stretched up, and placed his lips against Ginji's, ignoring the tingle of electricity, kissing him harshly.

Abruptly, the lightning calmed, and then stopped altogether. Panting roughly, his body still tingling from the electricity – or at least, that's what told himself – Makubex pulled away and stared up at the taller man. "You can't go, Ginji," he murmured. "We have to trust in Ban Midou. He's the only one who can do this. Do you trust him?"

Ginji nodded, a stupefied expression on his face as he stared at Makubex in wonder, his fingers moving up to brush his lips. "Yeah," he replied absently, still staring at Makubex like he had grown two heads. "Did you…did you just…_kiss_ me?" he demanded incredulously. Makubex nodded, still shaky, before turning around and heading back to his monitors. He needed to see if Ban had regained consciousness yet, and how far up he was. If the telekinetic who had defeated him had taken him prisoner and brought him a few levels higher, then all was not lost…provided, of course, that Ban could escape.

After a few moments, Ginji followed behind him, and Makubex relaxed. He hadn't been sure if the other boy would try again to reach his partner, but it seemed that he was taking Makubex's words at face value, for the moment, at least. Now, if only he could figure out why, exactly, kissing Ginji had been the first thought that had popped into his head when he wondered how he was supposed to stop Ginji from leaving.

Putting his fingers up to his lips, Makubex flushed lightly, still feeling the tingle from the electricity. At least, that's what he'd keep telling himself. Eventually, he might even believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ban suppressed the low growl that wanted to tear from his throat, furious with himself. He had expected the opponents to get tougher as he moved up each floor, but hadn't anticipated the bastard that had taken him out. Stupid telekinetic freaks. Not to mention that his Jagan had backfired on him. He hadn't intended to use it after Makubex's warnings, but the kid hadn't thought to inform him that it would rebound back onto him. Ban firmly believed that if it hadn't been for the backlash of power, he would've been able to take out his opponent, eventually. He wasn't a strategist for nothing.

No doubt Makubex, and therefore Ginji, had witnessed his rather humiliating defeat. However, hearing no screams, Ban guessed that the computer nerd must have managed to keep Ginji from bolting after him. Smiling painfully, his body aching, Ban took stock of his injuries. No broken bones, which was a good sign, and other than feeling like he had been crushed by a battering ram, it appeared that most of his wounds were superficial.

His power recoiling into him had been what had rendered him unconscious. Ban grinned victoriously. Once he managed to get out of this cell, and past the guards that he could hear shifting outside the doors, he'd be well on his way. From what he remembered of the Beltline, he should actually be three floors higher up than he had been. Which meant, simply, that depending on how long he had been unconscious, he might actually be closer to his goal.

Flexing carefully, Ban tested the strength of the chains that bound his wrists to the wall behind his head, and snorted. It would be simple enough for the serpent to break these chains. No doubt he was being observed, but that was fine. Makubex had said that his snake bite should be a safe offensive weapon, hadn't he? Besides, would the people watching him even realize what he was doing? His ability wasn't a common one, and only his grandmother had been able to understand just what he could do, for she had been his instructor for both the snake bite and the Jagan.

Closing his eyes, Ban murmured, "Now, by your right hand…before the end of this cursed fate, I shall be the one to embody Asclepius as he descends from the high heavens. Now, I shall state my request: attack with your fangs of venom!" A sudden feeling of being encased in a powerful coil of muscles tightened Ban's body, and with a sharp jerk, he tore free from the wall, tearing the chains from their cast-iron rings.

A scramble at the door, and Ban was moving, hands snapping out between the bars and eliminating the two guards, who didn't even have a chance to go for their weapons. A second strike, and the bars around his cell crumbled. Eyes narrowed in fury and determination, Ban moved quickly, knowing that he only had seconds before reinforcements arrived.

His eyes took stock of every doorway he passed, seeking out the stairs that would take him to the next level. A blur in his peripheral vision, and Ban whirled around, side-stepping the blast of power, which blew past him and tore a chunk out of the nearby wall. There were two of them this time, the telekinetic and this new guy. Watching them warily, Ban waited for the next attack.

When the telekinetic's eyes turned his direction, Ban ducked and ran right, putting the second opponent between them. If he was remembering correctly, a telekinetic had to actually see the object of his attack in order to control it. If the other man remained between them, the that bastard shouldn't be able to throw him again.

Of course, the man who could throw the power spheres wasn't clueless, either, and he kept trying to move around Ban, pinning him between them. The power of the serpent god riding him, Ban wasn't letting these new enemies get away. With a cry of attack, Ban darted forward, faster than his opponents could track, and went straight for the telekinetic. The other man's spheres were easily dodged, and his fight with the telekinetic was personal now.

His hand snapped out and grabbed the telekinetic's head, covering his eyes and slamming him into the wall behind them, the stone cracking beneath their combined force. Immediately, the telekinetic fell limp, and Ban found himself further disgusted with the entire situation. This moron might have been stronger than Ban was anticipating, but he was still weak. Ban couldn't believe that he had been caught by this idiot.

Snarling, he dropped the limp body to the ground and whirled around to face his second opponent, the entire attack having taken less than four seconds. Another leap, and Ban was on top of the other man. Unfortunately, the man had been prepared for this, and had apparently turned his power into a shield, so Ban's attack stopped an inch short of his throat. Furious, Ban leapt backwards, out of easy range, and circled his prey, watching the man with cunning eyes.

As Ban eyed his opponent, a flicker in the other man's eyes was the only warning he got before he was picked up again and slammed into the far wall. A shift of coils, and Ban shook off the blow, realizing that breaking stones had interrupted the telekinetic's line of sight. Playtime was over. Crouching low to the ground, Ban coiled his muscles and leapt, his aim unerringly accurate. Thirty seconds later, two unconscious, battered men lay on the ground, and Ban was coming down from the power rush.

Exhausted, Ban turned his back on the carnage behind him and walked away, heading for the next floor. Two more people down, an unknown number to go.

Working out the kinks in his muscles as he walked down the corridor with no interference, Ban's thoughts turned towards his partner and the new chosen leader of the lower levels. It was obvious that Makubex admired Ginji, as the former Lightning Emperor.

But lately, especially since this last visit, it had become more. The admiration was rapidly changing to love, and Ban couldn't be happier. The kid needed somebody to care for, and who would care for him in turn. The other inhabitants of the Fortress, the former members of the Volts, cared for Makubex, but it was the care of fathers and brothers and friends. No, Makubex needed the affection that only a lover could provide.

Ginji, especially, was completely clueless. He never realized that for as often as he chased after girls, he was never really serious about it. Females intuitively knew that kind of thing, and so they would never consent to more than friendship with the blonde airhead. After all, it would only be a matter of time before he was unhappy with the relationship, although he probably wouldn't even realize the source of his distress, Ban snorted in amusement. Hopefully, Makubex was a little quicker on the uptake, and would prove reliable enough to help Ginji with his dilemma.

Ban would probably never understand his partner, he thought fondly, but that's part of why they worked so well together. They didn't keep secrets between them, but they were still a mystery to each other. Unraveling it a piece at a time was a fun game that was just between them. A lot of people saw their interactions, and their closeness, and automatically drew the wrong conclusions. Even Makubex had done so, and Ban had felt it was his obligation to set the other boy straight. After all, in a way, Ginji needed the younger boy, too.

A flash caught Ban's attention, and he grinned. It looked like the next set of muscle was here. Which meant that it was time to focus and get down to business. Cracking his knuckles, Ban chuckled deep in his throat. "I was wondering when you guys were gonna show your faces," he called gleefully, already launching himself straight into their midst. Oh, yeah, now _this_ was gonna be fun!


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Makubex's computer room, Ginji was cheering his partner on, laughing loudly as they watched Ban Midou single-handedly crush his enemies. Makubex chuckled along, relieved. For a brief moment, he had entertained a traitorous thought – that perhaps Ban wasn't the right person for the job. For once, he was glad to have his concerns dispelled so casually. Of course, that only proved that his calculations were correct in the long run, so the boy was still rather smug.

"Hahaha!" Ginji crowed. "Did you see that, Makubex? Ban just totally crushed those two! They didn't stand a chance once he called upon that snake god of his!" Ginji's joy was infectious; even Sakura was smiling happily at seeing Ginji's reaction to his friend's victory. She had returned from a brief mission to obtain information for Makubex's calculations. He needed to know the best place to destroy the core, because it was rather destructive all on its own, and had to be behind some seriously strong shields.

Makubex was fairly certain that the room next to the underground garbage facility, where he had hidden the Implosion Lens when the Get Backers had first entered the Limitless Fortress, was the most protected area, but there were a few other options to look into. Sakura was checking those rooms, and seeing if any of them could be adjusted quickly to suit their purposes.

Shifting uncomfortably, Makubex did his best to ignore the rambunctious blond sitting behind him. His lips still tingling pleasantly from that brief kiss they had shared, he was finding himself hard-pressed to stop blushing. It hadn't really occurred to him before that his admiration of Ginji might have grown into something more – something stronger – after he had returned to the Fortress with Ban and two former Volts.

Now, though, he found that he couldn't really deny what it was that he was feeling. Nor did he want to. However, he had to save everybody first, or else he wouldn't have to worry about how to get Ginji to feel the same way as he did. So he threw himself back into his calculations, submerging himself in comfortingly familiar territory. He knew computers. There was nothing complicated about them. You plugged in the commands and the information, and let it do its job. And if you screwed up, you rebooted it and started it over. Simple. Not at all like human relationships, Makubex suspected with a sigh.

"Ne, what's wrong?" Ginji asked, having obviously caught the sigh that Makubex hadn't meant to let escape. Flinching slightly, Makubex kept his eyes on his monitor and didn't respond. What could he say? 'I just realized that I'm in love with you, even though we're both guys, and I know you only see me as a little brother, but do you think you could, maybe, give it a chance?'. Yeah, he was sure Ginji would respond positively to that. To be honest, he couldn't calculate Ginji's reaction to such a confession, same as always, but he didn't imagine it would be good.

He startled when strong arms came around his shoulders, and a firm body hugged him from behind. Ginji moved so that he was resting on Makubex's shoulder, looking at the monitor as he spoke. "It's all right, Makubex. I don't mind. I don't think I ever really did."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Makubex was so tempted to turn his head just a little to the right, long enough to kiss Ginji again, but he wasn't sure if that's what Ginji wanted. Besides, he remembered suddenly, Sakura was still there, sitting behind them. Even if he had the courage to do so, he would do nothing in front of Sakura.

"If you'll excuse me, I believe that my brother is calling," Sakura murmured quietly, rising to her feet. "And I believe that your computer can handle the rest of the calculations, so perhaps you two could use this chance to catch up on what's been happening." With that, she left the room, going off to find her brother, who was no doubt with Kazuki right now.

Ginji chuckled softly in Makubex's ear. "Not very subtle, is she?" he murmured, grinning. Makubex barely refrained from rolling his eyes, but Ginji must've gotten the unspoken message, because he replied, "I'm not as dense as I appear, Makubex. You, of all people, should know that." His voice was still quiet, as if speaking too low would shatter whatever it was that was happening. And perhaps it would.

"Ginji?" Makubex asked quietly, half-afraid that his tentative voice would break the intimacy of the moment. When all he got was a vague querying murmur in response, he swallowed and asked, "Does this mean that you…" he trailed off, unable to finish the question. Though it remained unspoken, the words themselves were pretty obvious.

"Ah, I see you as a very good friend," Ginji replied after a moment, and Makubex dropped, disappointed. He had hoped for something more than that. "But," Ginji continued, his arms tightening comfortably around Makubex's shoulders, "just because I see you as a wonderful friend now doesn't mean that I can't see you as more than that. I've just never thought about it before. But, I enjoyed the kiss, once I got over the shock," he admitted wryly. "I wouldn't mind repeating it…at least until I decide," he grinned impishly.

Makubex chuckled, unable to stay unhappy, even if he was still slightly disappointed in the outcome. At least Ginji hadn't outright rejected him. That had to count for something, right? Gathering his courage, Makubex turned his head to the right and brushed a kiss across Ginji's lips. The other boy responded without hesitation, and while the kiss was soft, chaste, Makubex found that he didn't really mind. This was how things should be, after all. Slow, allowing them both to take their time and be certain that this was truly what they wanted.

"Now, how about if you explain to me what, exactly, is going on? And why Ban has to go by himself?" Ginji demanded, not pulling away from Makubex as he had feared. Makubex sighed, not really wanting to tell Ginji, but knowing that he had the right to the information, both as the former leader of the Volts, and as Ban Midou's partner.

"Ban is retrieving the central core from a device that could erase all of the Limitless Fortress. The virtual realities blended within its technology would cease to exist, as would those people who are bound to this place. A few lucky ones, like Shido, Kazuki, Juubei, and you, who can leave this place, won't be affected at all. But others, like Ren, and possibly myself, would be erased entirely," he admitted softly.

"And Ban has to go by himself because of the very nature of the Beltline. Up there, unless you are from Babylon Tower, your power will rebound on itself. Someone like you, who constantly generates electricity, would effectively be electrocuted within moments. However, not only is Ban the child of a Babylon Tower resident, he also has the power of Asclepius, which is not the same as either the Jagan or your ability. It is an inherent strength within him that affects only himself, rather than influencing outside targets. And so, it can't rebound on him." Makubex explained the best way he knew how, hoping that Ginji would understand.

"However, the Jagan can be wielded against its owner, as you just saw. So Ban must rely on his and Asclepius' strength alone." Seeing the objection on Ginji's face, Makubex cut him off. "I am aware that others have strength that affect only themselves. However, none of them are strong enough to fight at Ban Midou's side, and might, in fact, do little more than hinder him. We can't afford to lose any more time," he stressed, glancing again at the monitor and seeing Ban in the middle of another fight. He appeared to be winning relatively easily, using his speed and strategic mind to the greatest advantage. He was grinning savagely, enjoying himself. It seemed that things were going pretty well on his end, still, which was a relief.

Makubex had, of course, made calculations as to the amount of time that each fight would take, depending on who they sent after him, but he had needed to estimate a lot, so he gave himself a high limit. If Ban finished his fights more quickly than anticipated, then he would have plenty of time to retrieve the core and bring it back to Makubex.

"Ban hasn't been able to let loose in a long time," Ginji observed, watching the carnage unfold. No doubt much stronger reinforcements were on the way, but for now, it was just soldiers. Quantity of quality, the Beltline appeared to be trying to wear him down, fighting a war of attrition against a single man. They were losing, because it seemed that for every new opponent Ban found, he got stronger.

Makubex froze, an unbelievable thought occurring to him. "Does he actually get _stronger_ with every fight?" he asked, his voice ringing in obvious disbelief. Ginji's manic grin was enough to convince him. "But how?" he asked plaintively, not understanding.

Ginji grinned wider and shrugged. "It's how Ban's always been, when he uses the serpent god. He explained it to me once. It's as if he drains his defeated opponents of their energy. So, of course, the more enemies he beats, the stronger his own attack power gets."

Fascinating! Makubex was definitely going to have to study such a masterpiece, when they had time, of course. He was sure that Ban wouldn't object…if he used Ginji to convince him. But for now, he thought, they just had to hope that Ban's increasing strength would be enough to protect him. Calculations complete, still wrapped in Ginji's arms, Makubex settled down to watch his monitors.


End file.
